


Okiro

by ioverheardthis



Category: Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, fluff for final's week, platonic, set after all the drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioverheardthis/pseuds/ioverheardthis
Summary: I managed to write something short and cute in the midst of final's week stress - it was cathartic.Thank you for reading! <3





	

“Cloud…”

Cloud jolts awake at the sound of his name, jerking his arm away from the tiny grasp around it. His eyes focus briefly on his dimly lit bedroom and then fall back shut. He deeply inhales a wonderful scent and relaxes, knowing that Tifa is home by the smell of her cooking.

“What?” he mumbles into his pillow.

“Tifa and Denzel are making breakfast. Tifa told me to come wake you up,” Marlene says gently.

Cloud shifts to his side so he’s not so slumped and various joints in his body pop. He hugs the pillow under him tighter with one arm, propping his head up in a better position. “‘Kay.” He cracks his eyes open again and smiles at Marlene. “Hey, kiddo. C’mere.” He lifts the blanket up and offers Marlene a spot next to him.

Marlene grins and clambers up into bed with Cloud, settling under his arm where he wraps the blanket around her like a wing before pulling the little girl closer to him.

“You good?” he asks, gently brushing her soft hair down her back.

Marlene nods and goes still after nuzzling into his chest.

Cloud smirks a little to himself; it was his day off and he had a right to hit snooze on the alarm clock Tifa sent him. He deserves to sleep in sometimes. Besides, it wasn’t like he minded sharing a bed with Marlene, especially if it meant the little girl wouldn’t make him get out of it.

Once he and Marlene had just begun to drift off, another voice shook them both awake again.

“Marlene! Did you wake Cloud up?” Denzel was shouting as he made his way from the kitchen to Cloud'd bedroom.

With a gasp, Marlene wiggles out from under Cloud’s arm just as Denzel enters the room. “Yep!” she says, brushing her bangs back and jumping off the bed.

Denzel laughs and shakes his head. “Oh... sure you did.”

Cloud chuckles as he rearranges the blanket around himself, never even opening his eyes. “‘Morning, Denzel.”

Cloud felt the mattress dip as Denzel sits behind him and the little boy gives Cloud’s shoulder a little shake. “Tifa says get up; breakfast is almost ready.”

“Yeah... I know.”

“You better listen,” Denzel warns as he slips from the bed.

Just at that moment, Tifa’s voice calls from the kitchen. “Kids, did you wake Cloud up!?”

“Yeah, but he’s ignoring us,” Denzel says, and Cloud throws the smirking boy a dirty look over his shoulder.

Tifa’s footsteps enter the room. “Cloud…” she says disapprovingly, her arms crossing.

“It’s my day off!” Cloud defends, his voice muffled from the blanket he’s now pulled over his head.

Tifa huffs a laugh and pads across the floor. “I swear, Cloud, you’re like a toddler.”

Cloud tenses; he knows, if anyone can wake him up, it’s Tifa.

“I will steal that blanket from you,” she threatens, her voice just a little too sweet.

Cloud pulls the blanket off his head, breathing fresh air. He grips it tight and shifts his legs to secure it between his knees. “I’d like to see you try,” he grumbles, annoyed.

Marlene and Denzel both laugh and Cloud hears Tifa chuckle.

“Don’t encourage him,” she says to them, pointing her finger, despite giggling through her command. That only serves to make the kids laugh more.

Cloud can’t help but smile at their laughs but it disappears when he feels the mattress dip again, this time with Tifa’s weight. He rolls over slightly and draws his knees up to make for a quick escape, watching her suspiciously through heavily lidded eyes. She sits back on her heels and smiles down at him.

“Okay,” she says sweetly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Then I’ll just have to tickle you.”

The bed squeaks loudly as Cloud jolts away, the sound accompanying the loud laughs from the other three. “Don’t you dare-- Tifa! I swear to god!” Cloud yelps when Tifa hovers over him and raises her hands, fingers bared.

She looks up at Marlene and Denzel at the foot of the bed. “Should I?” she asks them to which they cheer.

All of Cloud’s grogginess is now gone and he scoots further away from Tifa with a hand raised in defense. She was perched right on the edge of the bed, he could easily use his foot to knock her off. “Tifa, I will knock you off the bed-- Do-o-on’t you dare!” he giggles, a bit hysterical. There was no other emotion the matched the distress, hysterics and annoyance like the feeling after being threatened with tickling.

She pretends she’s about to pounce on him but stops short, cackling when he yelps.

“Tifa! Okay--OKAY!” When Tifa backs off with hearty laugh, Cloud relaxes and holds his hands up in surrender. “I’ll get up.”

Quick as lightning, Tifa reaches out and pokes Cloud right under the arm, an area now exposed due to Cloud’s surrender. He lurches away, pulling his arms tight to him with something akin to a shriek.

“You--! F-fucking-- do-o-on’t!” Cloud words are almost indistinguishable as he struggles to talk through his giggles, curling into a ball to shy further away from her. “That was cheating.”

“I didn’t tickle you! I just poked you,” Tifa says defensively, barely containing her mirth due to rendering someone like Cloud so helpless with just a poke.

“Yeah, right,” Cloud grumbles, sitting up with a groan. “You two were no help at all,” he says to Marlene and Denzel, and they just turn to each other and laugh.

Tifa drapes herself around Cloud’s slumped shoulders, calling it a truce, and he reaches up to pat her arm around his chest.

She gives him a light push before backing off of the bed. “Breakfast is done now, you bum. You were supposed to get up before it was done; now we have to wait on you.”

Cloud just rolls his eyes as he gets out of bed. “No you don’t.”

“That was the whole point, Cloud,” Tifa argued, though she’s smiling. “Now, go brush your teeth, bedhead. Come on, kids, how about we go set the table?”

At Tifa’s jab, Cloud’s hands instantly went to his hair to feel that it was, indeed, a mess. He smiled at Marlene when she gave him a quick hug around the waist before following Tifa and Denzel back to the kitchen.

“I gotta use that next time,” Cloud hears Denzel say.

“And _I’m_ the bad influence!” Cloud shouts after Tifa.

Although, he isn’t actually annoyed; the prospect of breakfast around the table together as a family actually has him smiling away his usual morning grumpiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write something short and cute in the midst of final's week stress - it was cathartic.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
